Magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy are used to obtain a noninvasive measurement of the diffusion coefficient of water protons. This apparent diffusion coefficient of water samples is proportional to concentrations of gadolinium and dysprosium (MRI contrast enhancement agents). This investigation studies the magnitude and mechanism of this change in the apparent diffusion coefficient, and the ways this change could be used to measure the concentration of the parametric ions.